


【擎蜂/拆卸】啊～轻一点

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB
Summary: 拆bee使我快乐





	【擎蜂/拆卸】啊～轻一点

擎天柱和大黄蜂结为火种伴侣的消息，几天之后才渐渐流传开，这也就解释了为什么最近擎天柱的工作效率下降了许多。  
“optimus……optimus……optimus”办公桌旁，擎天柱正在批改文件，旁边的大黄蜂一直都在叫他。而显然擎天柱很不耐烦“bumblebee，我现在以汽车人领袖的身份警告你，扰乱我工作是会被关禁闭的。”擎天柱看了看围着自己转的大黄蜂，叹了口气。“optimus，我也以你火伴的关系警告你，你如果再不搭理我，我就生气了。”大黄蜂也看着擎天柱的光镜，气鼓鼓的说。  
“好吧，有什么事你最好现在说。”擎天柱停下手头的工作，双手十指交叉，看着大黄蜂。  
“我是你的火伴，你要满足我啊，我现在想要，你就不管我。”大黄蜂双手环在胸前，生气的说。“不是刚刚才做过一次吗？怎么又想着这些事了？”  
“喂，我们上一次已经是一周前了，你是不是忙糊涂了？”大黄蜂对于擎天柱压根不关心自己感到很生气，当初还是自己要求的火种融合。越想越气！  
“是吗？我怎么不记得。”擎天柱揉了揉有些酸胀的后颈，扬了扬头。自己这几天确实有点忙，都没怎么管大黄蜂。“你根本不喜欢和我对接对不对？”大黄蜂把头凑到擎天柱眼前，满眼都是委屈。“你觉得我像是那种整天只想着对接的机子吗？”擎天柱瞅了一眼大黄蜂，扭头看向旁边。  
“不过……我们真的那么长时间没有过了吗？”转头 正对上小机子满眼委屈的泪水。“别这样。”温柔的帮大黄蜂抹去眼眶内的清洁剂，双手把他拉在自己怀中。  
头雕靠在大黄蜂的后颈上，细细地嗅着清新的蜂蜜味信息素，双手环住大黄蜂的躯体，将他紧紧搂在怀中。“对不起，我没关心你。”舌尖轻轻划过大黄蜂后颈的能量输送软管，已不是单纯的轻吻。惹得大黄蜂微微颤抖了一下。“别，痒……”  
手指灵巧的划过大黄蜂明黄色的胸甲，线条流畅的腹甲和腰甲，在他的挡板处细细摩挲。大黄蜂怎会拒绝？顺从的靠在擎天柱怀中，打开自己的挡板，随擎天柱手指把玩自己的输出管和接口。  
一手附上擎天柱棱角分明的胸甲，转过头微微舔舐，一股湿热的感觉顺着胸甲的棱角传来。  
手指微微用力，按压着接口周围的保护叶片，柔软的保护叶片在自己手指的按压下，逐渐露出里面温湿的甬道。手指探入，剐蹭着熟悉的传感节点，按压着那些可以给大黄蜂带来快感的小凸起，让怀中的机子一阵阵颤抖。  
“快点……进来。”保护叶片被挑逗，体内越加觉得空虚，手指扣着擎天柱的前挡板，急不可耐的抖动着触角。打开前挡板，巨大的输出管弹出，大黄蜂早不在乎处理器汇报的惊人数据，他知道自己的身体当然可以承受。一手扶着擎天柱的肩膀，一手扶着输出管，对准自己的接口，缓缓坐下。甬道被一寸寸撑开，敏感的传感节点被逐个剐蹭，大黄蜂舒服的一时忘记了自己的位置。手上的劲一松，整个机体就直直坐了下去。  
“啊～”忍不住仰头一声喘息，尽管大黄蜂感到了体内的巨物抵在自己的孕育仓门口，却还有相当一截在外面。扭动着身子想继续坐下，却被擎天柱拦住。  
不解的抬头看看，擎天柱的光镜中除了情欲，还有关怀，这两种平常很常见的感情交织在一起。“慢点，你会受伤的。”“我不会的。”缓缓揉着腹部的弧度，偏上一点的地方是自己的孕育仓。“我试试打开它。”大黄蜂当然不想看到自己的身体无法全部吞下擎天柱的管子。调了一遍各种指令，却没有发现一条是对应着控制孕育仓的。“这……”尴尬的抬头看着擎天柱，大黄蜂不好意思的笑了。“要不……你强行顶开吧，我受得了，不会有事的。”擎天柱摇头一笑“顶开是当然可以，不过你以后如果还想要这部分，就别着急。”双手捏着大黄蜂的腰部，缓缓抽动起来，管头一遍遍研磨着那柔软的孕育仓。大黄蜂明显感到坚硬的阻尼叶片被渐渐软化，也许是自己滚烫的润滑液，也许是因为擎天柱的顶弄。  
突然弹出一条信息“是否开启孕育仓？”当然，指令下达，孕育仓门缓缓开启。擎天柱终于可以将整个管子送入大黄蜂体内。感到腹部的凸起骤然增长了一截，都快顶到自己的火种仓了，大黄蜂害羞的把头深埋在擎天柱怀中。  
从未有人染指的孕育仓，首次迎来了输出管的进入。全部是敏感的传感节点和柔软的原生质，感到异物的进入，喷洒出几股滚烫的润滑液，湿润着内壁。  
每一次抽动都伴随着整个身体荡漾的快感，光镜微眯，把头斜斜的靠在擎天柱肩上，身体则诚实的吞吐着巨大的输出管。孕育仓一次次被顶开，被研磨，输出管在擎天柱手中被玩弄。下身遍布的节点忠实的把所有感觉顺着每一条电路汇集到处理器。  
过多的润滑液顺着接口流出，溅起一下下水声，让大黄蜂的大腿内侧染上了诱惑的粉色。  
体内的巨物尽情驰骋，在自己体内横冲直撞。伴随着擎天柱在自己头雕上深深地吻，一股股交换液住满了大黄蜂的孕育仓，顺着甬道流出。  
“我帮你清理掉体内的东西吧。”“别，你难道不想看看自己的孩子是什么样吗？”“……想。”


End file.
